thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screens
Set up in 1997, their releases were originally distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment until 2005. After the acquisition of DreamWorks by Viacom in February 2006, the distribution rights were shifted to Paramount Home Entertainment for a while. But since the studio's split from Paramount in 2008 and the distribution agreement with Walt Disney Studios through Touchstone Pictures in 2009, DVD and Blu-ray releases of their newer films are distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment through Touchstone Home Entertainment; however, distribution of DreamWorks' older library still resides with Paramount. These are the warning screens used by the company. 1997-2005 This warning screen is the same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning screen from 1988-2005. As seen on VHS tapes and DVDs, such as Mouse Hunt (1997), Paulie (1998), Antz (1998), Small Soldiers (1998), In Dreams (1999), American Beauty (1999), Forces of Nature (1999), The Prince of Egypt (1998), Almost Famous (2000), Road Trip (2000), Chicken Run (2000), The Road to El Dorado (2000), Joseph: King of Dreams (2000), Galaxy Quest (1999), Gladiator (2000), Shrek (2001), Evolution (2001), Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), Taken (2002; Mini-Series), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), What Lies Beneath (2000), Shark Tale (2004), Shrek 2 (2004), The Terminal (2004) and others. 1998-2005 File:DreamWorks_Warning.jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screen Dreamworks Warning.jpg|DreamWorks Warning Screen This warning screen is the same as MGM Home Entertainment warning screen, but the word "WARNING" has underlined, and the details, which say: "LICENSED FOR PRIVATE HOME EXHIBITION ONLY", are omitted. As seen from The Haunting (1999) on VHS and DVD. 1998 The warning is completely original, which has the details "WARNING" and standard warning text below on a blue gradient background. As seen from Amistad (1997) on VHS. 2005-2006 The warning screen is the same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning screen from 2005. Seen on VHS tapes and DVDs, such as Madagascar (2005) and Just Like Heaven (2005). 2006-2011 File:Paramount 2002 Warning.jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screen This warning screen is the same as Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen from 2002. As seen on VHS tapes, DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Flushed Away (2006), Transformers (2007), Shrek the Third (2007), War of the Worlds (2005; DreamWorks version), Bee Movie (2007), Kung Fu Panda (2008), The Ruins (2008), Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (2008), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Paranormal Activity (2009), Shrek Forever After (aka Shrek: The Final Chapter) (2010), Paranormal Activity 2 (2010), Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Madagascar (2005) and Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005). and others. 2011-present Fox 2005 Warning.jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Warning Screen This FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen is the same as 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning screen from 2005. As seen on DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as The Croods (2013), Turbo (2013), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Fright Night (2011), Lincoln (2012), War Horse (2011), Real Steel (2011), Home '' (2015), and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1998-2000 See 'CIC Video Warning Screen' for details. 2000-2002 See 'PolyGram Video Warning Screen' for details. 2002-2005 See 'Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen' for details. 2005-present See 'Paramount Home Entertainment Warning Screen''' for details. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Dreamworks Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:MGM Warning Screen Category:Paramount Warning Screens Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Disney Warning Screens